


Regrets

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Revenge, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-24
Updated: 1999-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Shadows in alleys.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

  
He comes out  
  
Of the building  
  
In the pre-dawn light,  
  
His glow caused  
  
By the sun's waking rays.  


  
He looks up at the window  
  
Where a single candle burns  
  
And smiles  
  
A self-satisfied smile,  
  
Remembering a night of love  
  
As he moves.  


  
A sound attracts him  
  
To the alley.  
  
A cop's curiosity,  
  
I suppose,  
  
Or perhaps a cat's.  


  
Green eyes search  
  
As I wait in the shadows.  
  
Elegant fingers rest  
  
Against a slender thigh.  
His body's slender, and taut,  
If only... 

"  
Who's there?" he calls,  
  
And I glide out  
  
From the shadows,  
  
A place I call home.  


  
"Hello, Ray."  


  
Green eyes widen  
  
Surprise slowing  
  
Sated reflexes.  


  
Mine were never slow.  


  
The shot rings out,  
  
Echoing  
  
Against brick and stone,  
  
A cry rising  
  
To the sky.  


  
Another will follow.  


  
I melt back  
  
Into the shadows.  


  
I told you, Ben,  
  
That you'd regret  
  
Not coming with me.  



End file.
